User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Break the Backside
Brake the Backside is a fan version episode. Roles: Starring: Dogert Featuring: Berty Appearances: Smelly Tina Plot: Dogert is fixing his bike, when an orange bird flies down and steals one bolt. He notices it is missing but dosen't care. Dogert happily cycles until his bike cycles down a slope. Dogert then slams hard on the brakes, so much that the back of his bike wheel sets on fire. He hits a log and slowly flies through the sky. The bike seat falls off due to the missing bolt and Dogert lands back on the exposed metal where the seat is supposed to be, causing him to scream in pain. Berty, dressed in a daredevil jumpsuit and antlered helmet, gets ready to do a stunt on his motorbike. He pours in a large amount of gasoline, stupidly spilling most of it. He gets ready to do up a ramp and over a gorge, but Dogert speeds by and his flaming bike wheel sets the spilled gasoline ablaze, setting Berty and his motorbike on fire. Dogert flies over the gorge and falls off the bike when he land, severely scratching his face on the tarmac. As his eyes tear up in pain, he discovers, much to his horror, that the pedals of his now destroyed bike is lodged in his intestines. Part of his bike that his intestines are attached to falls off the cliff, causing his intestine to unroll. To prevent the loss of his intestines, Dogert begins pedaling them back in. The orange bird returns and takes out a bolt holding the intestine in a knot, causing the remaining intestines to fall off the edge. Down below, Smelly, having a picnic with Tina, finishes slicing an apple, when the wheel falls down and slices his head in multiple pieces. Dogert, having finished enduring his gruesome injury, begins crying when Berty, now a burnt skeleton, and his bike flies towards him, crushing his body. The bird flies back to its nest of bolts and puts in the latest one it stole. An egg hatches, revealing a spanner. Moral: "Life is like riding a bicycle. In order to keep your balance, you must keep moving." Deaths: 1. Smelly's head is sliced by Dogert's bike wheel. 2. Berty is burnt to death. 3. Dogert is crushed by Berty's bike. Injuries: 1. Dogert's backside is impaled on his seat stick, receives multiple cuts on his face from the fall, and has his intestines pulled out. 2. Berty is set on fire. 3. A part of Dogert's bike falls on the top of Tina's head. (Tho the top could tear her to death too...) Goofs: 1. The cuts on Dogert's face change places when he notices the pedals stuck in his intestines, and then change back again at the end of the episode. 2. The antlers on Berty's helmet were mismatched after he burned to a skeleton (making them look like Lumpy's antlers). 3. Parts of Berty's clothes were torn when he was set on fire. Those tear marks weren't seen when Berty was a skeleton. Also, his clothes should have burned as well. 4. In the scene where Dogert was winding his intestines back in, the bike didn't have a wheel. When the bike and part of his inside fall off the climb, the wheel is back. 5. The brakes only appeared in the scene where they were necessary to the plot. Trivia: 1. This episode was confirmed by the HTF crew on Facebook. Its name was later revealed by a teaser. 2. Like Real Flush, Mondo Media posted a behind-the-scenes teaser video on happytreefriends.com, but unlike that previous episode, they didn't posted a Sneak Peak of this one. 3. There are no female characters in this episode except Tina. 4. The moral is the longest one so far. 5. This is the first Internet Season 3 episode that Dogert starred in. 6. Berty's skeleton being on fire while riding his bike might reference to the famous "Ghost Rider". 7. This is one of three times where a character has a death/injury involving their crotch. The others are Nutty in his Smoochie and Sanna in Home Is Where the Work Is. 8. Dumby can be seen behind a tree when Berty is set on fire. 9. Dogert is responsible for Berty's death and, likewise, Berty is also responsible for Dogert's death. 10. Dogert is responsible for his and every other death in the episode (along with the bird, which stole some of the tools needed to fix the bike). 11. Smelly's death is similar to Giggles' death in a comic. Category:Blog posts